Left 4 Dead:
by Thebestgamerintheuniverse
Summary: Angel Nightly, a half vampire, has always been ready for the zombie Apocolyspe. What happens when it comes to Belleville, New Jersey? Her favorite band is performing and they ask for her help. Will the frontman be just a friend or maybe more? Will they survive? Rated T for suggestivness and language. Pairings such as Frikey are used.


**Left 4 Dead**

**(~Chapter 1: The Infection~)**

I took a drag out of my cigarette while I watched TV. The band played on it. The man on the guitar jumped around while playing his guitar and screaming. I watched the red haired frontman. His black roots showed as he straddled the guitarist. The guitarist mumbled something and the frontman blushed. He began to sing again. I didn't get to go to the concert, even though it was right down the street.

"Where, where will we stand when all the lights go out across these city streets. Where were when all of the embers fell? I still remember them covered is ash, covered in glass, covered in -all my friends are still. Think of the bombs they build. Cause there's a place where I could be another memory. Can I be the only hope for you because you're the only hope for me!" He sung. The guitarist was going crazy. Then the lights of the stadium went out and the government came over the screen. I put my cigarette out and turned the volume up. The singer blinked, "What the hell's going on?"

"Um, folks? We're sorry to say that the government has released a disease and that it's all over the state. No need to panic. If you are infected, isolate yourself from the others…" I bit my lip ring and stood up. Not waiting to listen to the news, I ran to my room and pulled CD's, clothes, guns, ammo, and food from secret hiding places. I put my pistols in their hoisters. I put the backpack on my shoulder. I slipped my phone and charger in it and ran out the door.

People were screaming and running everywhere. It was unreal. I ran into the woods and began to breathe in and out slowly. I licked my lips and crouched down. I heard a branch snap and I turned with my gun drawn. I saw the red haired frontman and his band. I sighed and slid back down. They all sat around me.

"It's awful! Gee, they're all over the town. If we can make it through the woods and to the-"

"No. We need to make it there." I pointed to the top of a building, "We can wait here in this cave for two weeks and then head back into town. I have food, water, and clothes. I have guns and ammo. We can get up there and summon a rescue."

"Well before we do, I'm Gerard. This is Frank, Ray, Mikey, and Bob. And you are?" The red haired asked.

"I'm Angel. I'm gonna be your savior." I pushed them into the cave and threw sticks in with them. I found a rock and carefully moved it into the opening.

"Why the rock-"

"So we can light a fire. This 'disease' as they call it is a test."

"What do you mean?" Frank asked.

"They created this disease for God knows what reason. Those out there are infected-zombies. The ones that aren't infected, will be killed. If you want to survive, then stick with me." I explained and lit a fire.

"Zombies…you mean like a fantasy?" Bob asked.

"You wanna test if it's a fantasy? By all means," I tossed a pistol at him, "go prove it."

"Why don't you?" Bob challenged.

"Cause I know what's real and what's fake." I bickered.

"What do you suppose we do?" Frank sat down.

"Anything we have to." Gerard sat next to him.

"We need something to do." Bob sighed.

"And without you is how I disappear and live my life alone forever now! And without you is how I disappear and live my life alone forever now! Who walks among the famous living dead? Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed. And if you could talk to me, tell me if it's so that all the good girls go to Heaven. Well Heaven knows-"

"Stop lying." I smoked a cigarette.

"I'm not." Gerard crossed his arms.

"Then shut up." I burnt him with the cigarette. He moaned as I did so and began to beg for more, "That's not shutting up."

"Sorry." He smiled. I rolled my eyes and leaned back against a rock.

*****2 weeks after infection*****

We walked down the street, guns loaded. We saw a bunch of dead carcasses and walked towards them. I saw that they had been feasted on for bones were stripped of flesh. I bent down and picked up some slime on my fingers. It was green and gooey. I flexed my fingers.

"I've never seen anything like this." I flexed my fingers apart again.

"Damn, if you like that stuff so much why don't you cover yourself in it?" Ray hissed.

"Because," I stood up and rubbed it on his chest, "That would be stupid."

"Dammit Angel! Gah! It stinks!" He tried to rub it off. Mikey laughed. We heard someone crying. I looked over at a door and motioned Gerard over to me. He nodded and walked over.

"We'll keep watch." Ray, Mikey, and Bob stated. We nodded and walked over to the door.

"Listen! Someone's alive!" Gerard said. I opened the door.

"In there." I pointed. Gerard shined his flashlight into the jet-black room. We inched forward.

"Hello? Is anyone there? It's okay, we're here to help." Gerard shined the light on the girl. I flicked it away.

"Light's off! That's a witch you idiot." I hissed. We stared and inched backwards.

"Shit! Shit! They're coming!" Frank yelled. We heard guns going off and then Mikey ran in.

"They're coming!" He shined the light on the witch. She screamed and so did Mikey.

"RUN LIKE HELL!" I screamed and ran out, shutting the door behind me. Mikey locked the door and let out a sigh. Then the witch busted through door. Mikey screamed and shot her with a machine gun. Gerard was grabbed by a tongue and lifted into the air.

"ARGH! DAMN IT! LET GO!" Gerard struggled. I shot the Smoker and he died with a puff of smoke. Gerard dropped to the ground and I helped him get the tongue off him. Zombies started to advance on him. I shot them both.

"Merry Christmas." I helped him up. A helicopter flew overhead, a light searching. Frank raced after it, his arms flailing. I shot the undead monsters and followed Frank. I slowly kept zombies off his back.

"Hey! Down here! We're not infected," Frank yelled and waved his hands. He sighed when the helicopter kept going, showing no signs of stopping, "Damn."

"Frank! Look out!" I yelled and ran.

"RAHH!" A hunter pounced on him. Frank screamed in terror as it ripped at his chest, creating deep cuts. I saw the blood and shoved the Hunter off of him. It hit the car and I shot it. Frank pulled out a pistol and did the same. As the dead zombie fell onto the car, an alarm went off.

"Ah shit." I whispered.

"Here they come." Mikey said. We saw millions of shadows running towards us. Then a car was thrown behind us. The guys jumped, but I stood there. I stared.

"TANK!" Bob yelled as the monster ran towards us.

"Run or shoot? RUN OR SHOOT?!" Gerard yelled at me.

"Both!" I yelled back. I used my pistols to shoot it. We ran and I saw zombies running towards us. I ran across the wall and shot them all. I grabbed a pipe bomb from my back pocket and I pressed the timer, "Bombs away!"

Gerard grabbed the others and we huddled behind a car. We heard an explosion and zombie body parts rained down in a hail of bloody arms, legs, and my favorite-brains. The Tank roared and hit the bodies as they fell. We ran and I saw stairs. Gerard turned and began to shoot it his Submissive Machine Gun.

"Up the stairs!" I called. Gerard gasped as his body was thrown back by the tank, "GERARD!"

"I'll be fine-" He shut up when the Tank loomed over him.

"Like hell you will!" I shot it and ducked when it hit the wall. I grabbed Gerard and helped him up the stairs. I handed him to Mikey, whom helped him up the stairs. Frank shot a zombie that was about to hit me. I nodded my thanks and walked up the stairs. The Tank jumped and some of the stairs fell till I was on a platform.

"Angel!" Gerard yelled.

"Go! I'll hold them off!" I shot the zombies with both of my pistols. The Tank hit the stairs and my platform leaned to the left. It jarred suddenly and My left pistol flew onto the ground. I ran and jumped as it began to fall. I felt a gloved hand take mine.

"I got cha`." Frank smiled. He pulled my up and I took a deep breath before throwing a Molotov down onto the ground, lighting the stragglers on fire. I sat down and reloaded my gun before lighting a cigarette.

"We made it….I can't believe we made it!" Ray panted, smiling.

"Son we just made it across the street. Don't throw a party till we're out of this hellhole." I stood up and walked underneath the tarp. I grabbed a Medi-Kit and bandaged up Gerard's cut leg. I smiled up at him and put a pink band-aid on his cheek. He scowled.

_**I call this really long though it probably isn't. Left 4 Dead is a zombie survival game, if you haven't noticed. My Chemical Romance is a band consisting of brothers Gerard Arthur-the frontman- and Michael (Mikey) James Way-the bassist-, Lead Guitarist Raymond (Ray Toro) Manuel Toro-Ortiz, Rhythm Guitarist Franklin (Frank or Frankie) Anthony Iero III, and Drummer Bob Bryar. They changed their drummer to what is now Jared Alexander, though they have not released if he is the permanent drummer or just a roadie on tours. The song used in the Fanfiction is the only hope me is you by MCR. If you want the lyrics to any song on the second (Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge), Third (The Black Parade), or the Fourth (Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys)-I can give them to you. Just PM me.**_

_**That's all for now. "Keep your boots tight, keep your gun close, and die with your mask on if you have to."~ Dr. Deathdefying. **_

_**Play them Loud and without Judgment fellow Killjoys.**_


End file.
